


Meet the Family

by Keyschick92



Series: Southernmost Fantasy [8]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-05-03
Updated: 2011-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-18 19:49:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keyschick92/pseuds/Keyschick92





	Meet the Family

It didn't take Adam long to get back in the groove at the office when he returned from Key West, but everyone else still stared and smiled every time he walked by a desk. It wasn't so much the new raven hair or the tiny hint of eyeliner, it was an attitude. Boots and jeans replaced khaki pants and docksides. Dark, stylish jackets over rock 'n roll T shirts of black or grey replaced the previous oxford cloth shirts and striped ties. The once quiet, competent boy they had watched mature over the last few years was now a force of nature. His smile was brighter, his voice more self-assured, and he seemed to stalk more than walk through the office. There were still the expressions of gratitude when someone went over and above to help Adam or his dad get a contract out before the end of the day, but they came with a new awareness of the dedication displayed by their small group.

Adam had taken to bringing donuts in some mornings or ordering lunch in for all ten staff members if they were working under a deadline. All the things that a man would think to do, not a boy. Even Eber was smiling more nowadays thanks to Adam's efficiency and take charge attitude. Each of them took particular delight when a client who had not seen Adam's evolution came into the office. These loud, often brash, athletes were dumbstruck. In the past they had respected Adam and enjoyed dealing with him, now they treated him as an equal, giving his ideas and suggestions more weight than they had previously, freeing Eber to do the lawyerly things that Adam avoided.

Even though he was friends with the staff, Adam was still aware of being the boss' son, so had not discussed much about his trip with anyone, so when the day arrived for Tommy to come for Thanksgiving week, Adam wasn't sure how to handle his first visit to the office. He did want Tommy Joe to see the office, see him in his professional capacity instead of the stumbling, unsure novice he had seemed during Fantasy Fest. He was no longer Tommy's apt student. They would be on Adam's turf now.

Originally the plan had been to pick Tommy up at the airport, take him to his apartment, then meet his parents later that evening for dinner. Eber had to leave Indianapolis right after work to handle some negotiations in Miami, however, and Leila wasn't going to pass up a chance to go to the beach, so the introductions had been moved up to lunch.

As the beautiful blonde came out the door from baggage claim, Adam's heart was in his throat. Could Tommy be half as excited for their reunion as he was? The question was answered the first time their eyes met. Tommy threw himself into Adam's arms then backed up, remembering they weren't in Key West and Indianapolis might not be as open to two men making out on the sidewalk. A chuckle escaped Adam's lips, but he hustled Tommy into his car. Now he was regretting putting the top down because all he wanted to do was pull over somewhere and have his way with him.  
When he verbalized that thought, Tommy just snorted, but could not disguise the hungry look in his eyes.

"God, we HAVE to meet my parents. Can you hang onto what you're thinking for just a couple of hours?"

"I don't know, baby. I've been thinking about you all the way from Key West. I almost had to pick me up a cute college boy in Miami airport."

"Really! Well, you're here now and we'll have to dispel any ideas like that as soon as possible, but, first we have to meet my mom and dad. Can you make it?"

"I'll try not to embarrass you by grabbing you under the table."

Adam laughed. "Yeah, that would probably be best. If it was Neil, they wouldn't be surprised, but I'm the good son. It will take a little time for them to realized Neil has nothing on me."

 

By the time they got to the restaurant, Eber had picked up Leila and they were sipping a cocktail on the deck. Leila stood up grinning from ear to ear when she spotted them, clapping her hands like a 5 year old who has been presented with a birthday cake.

"Mom, Dad, this is Tommy Joe."

Eber shook Tommy's hand and Leila scurried around the table to give him a hug. "Wow, those are some tattoos you have there. Is that John Wayne?"

"Yes, ma'am. I'm a big fan."

Eber looked at the blonde bangs hanging over one of Tommy's eyes, the skinny jeans, the Jimi Hendrix T shirt. "I wouldn't have figured you as one."

Tommy laughed. "My dad and I watched his movies together since I was a kid. I never watched cartoons, it was always westerns. My dad kids me and says he robbed me of a part of my childhood, but I always looked forward to it, just the two of us hiding out in the basement while my mom and sister did girl stuff."

"I can understand that," Eber smiled. "I guess Adam and I bonded over Bowie and The Dead. God knows it wasn't over soccer or football."

"Dad thought I'd be the next Pele or, a.. what was that baseball player's name?"

"Mickey Mantle."

"Yeah, him. I was a great disappointment to him when I couldn't kick or catch a ball but wanted to dress up like a vampire and scare my brother."

For the next ninety minutes the four of them talked, Tommy answering their questions about his family, his music, and a slightly PG version of how he and Adam met. Finally they had to leave for the airport, Eber shaking Tommy's hand and Leila giving him another warm hug.

"I hate to ask you son, but you know I need that Preston contract out this afternoon."

"I know, Dad. It's okay. I'll take care of it. You and mom have a good time and we'll see you Tuesday night. Still dinner at the house Thursday, right mom? It isn't Thanksgiving without your sweet potato casserole."

"Everything's bought, and I'll be tan and rested when I get home, all fired up to make you boys a festive dinner. Oh, and Adam, Neil may get home before we do, so keep an eye out for him. Don't let him get into any trouble before we get there."

"I won't. You'd think now that he's 22 he wouldn't need a babysitter, but.."

"Enough, enough. We're going to miss our plane. See you in a few days." And they were gone.

"You up to facing the music at the office? It will only be for an hour or two, I swear. No one knows about you, but they know somethings going on. You'll like everyone, we're like one big dysfunctional family, my dad being the scary dad with the heart of gold."

"How can I resist that? Just out of curiosity, who are you going to say I am?"

"How about a friend I met in Key West? Short, sweet, and to the point. We'll let them figure the rest out for themselves, and trust me, they'll connive until they do."

 

Adam opened the door for Tommy and with his hand on his back, they walked into the office. All conversation stopped and everyone's eyes were on the handsome pair. "Hi guys," Adam tried to sound casual. "Um, this is Tommy Joe, a friend of mine from Key West. He's visiting for Thanksgiving, so you might be seeing him now and then. You know, 'while the cat's away...'" and the tension was broken, all of them more relaxed when Eber was out of the office. "Tommy, this is Sally, Betty, Dawn, Brittany, Josh, Tori, Julian, Ethan, and Angela, guys, this is Tommy Joe Ratliff. He's a famous rock star, so be nice."

"You're cute, Tommy," Dawn grinned. "Are you really a rock star?"

"Well, I AM a musician, but I don't know about being a star. I think Adam is just trying to pretend he runs with the cool crowd. I'm sure you know how he is."

Everyone laughed seeing Adam blush and put an arm over Tommy's shoulder then remove it when he realized what he had done. "Back to work, everyone or no one gets off Thanksgiving Friday."

"Right! We'll pretend we're jocks and go on strike if you try that."

Tommy beamed up at Adam, loving the interaction among the co-workers. Then Adam showed him to a chair in Eber's office while Adam sat at the desk and started working on the computer. "I'm sorry I have to do this, Babe, but there's a deadline. And, I'd close the door and kiss you properly, but that would be all kinds of trouble with this bunch."

Adam was proven right when he walked up behind Tori to retrieve a file, and caught her before she could take down what she had been looking at on her computer. She had googled Tommy and he and the band were playing on YouTube, sound muted, Tommy's hair swinging in time to the music. When Tori reached to minimize the screen, Adam put his hand on top of hers and whispered in her ear. "Caught you!" Then laughed.

Tori leaned up to Adam's ear, "He's so cute Adam! I wouldn't kick him out of my bed."

Adam guffawed and again leaned down to whisper to her, "Honey, you won't have that opportunity."

"You are so bad," She giggled as she swatted at Adam's shoulder. "So, is he your boyfriend or am I not allowed to ask?"

"You're not allowed to ask, of course, but yeah, he kind of is. What do you think?"

"I think if he's as nice as he seems, you deserve him. Just make sure he doesn't break your heart. You know those musicians."

Adam nodded, admitting to himself he was thinking the same thing, and went back to finish the Preston file.

Adam's eyes were intense as they looked over at Tommy. "I'll work as fast as I can. I really, really want to get you home."


End file.
